Betrayal
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Saat hati telah terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Dalam dan semakin dalam hati itu terjatuh. Cahaya tak pernah lagi baik untuknya. Ia pun pergi menuju keyamanan di dalam Gelap. Dark!Harry. TMR/HP. Slash. Dumbledore Bashing. AU. RnR Please...


" **Betrayal "**

**-=Sherry Dark Jewel Present=-**

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling. Dan Tom milik Yuki Gak bisa diganggu gugat..#dihajar rame-rame

Author : Yuki

Rate : T+ (hahaha.. masih lum M ya Minna..)

Pairing : TMR/HJP

Genre : Adventure/Romance (sebenarnya Yuki juga.. ni cerita sebenarnya genrenya apa..hehehe…#innocent#)

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, MaleXMale, Slash, Dumbledore Bashing.

Summary : Saat hati telah terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Dalam dan semakin dalam hati itu terjatuh. Cahaya tak pernah lagi baik untuknya. Iapun pergi menuju keyamanan di dalam Gelap.

"Bicara"

'berpikir'

.:: Parseltongue ::.

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Love, aku ingin kau disini.. kau tahu aku masih merindukanmu…" Sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah mengancingkan kemeja merahnya. Sang Pria tampan, sekali lagi PRIA TAMPAN yang memeluk pemuda cantik itu menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher sang pemuda dan menjilatnya seduktif .

"Tom..jangan lakukan itu.." Harry pemuda yang tengah dipeluk mengerang protes dengan perbuatan sang kekasih. Ya.. kau tak salah, mereka adalah Harry Potter sang pahlawan dunia sihir dan Lord Voldemort atau Tom Marvolo Riddle sang Dark Lord. dan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Kalian terkejut..? ah.. bukankah didunia ini banyak hal yang tak terduga bukan? Dan siapa yang bisa mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih..

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya.. tapi ini akan panjang.. kalian tetap mau? Oke.. kisah ini dimulai 7 bulan yang lalu saat musim panas tahun kelima, setelah kematian sang Godfather. Sirius Black.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

**7 Month Ago**

Harry tengah terduduk di ranjang kamarnya. Harry menerima kamar ini saat liburan musim panas tahun pertama. Harry duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, terpuruk dengan kematian Sirius di kementrian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat ini bulan tengah bersinar tamaram. Sinarnya memasuki jendela kamar yang gelap gulita itu.

Sunyi.. jika lampu kamar itu dinyalakan kita semua akan tahu memar-memar dan bekas sayatan juga cambukan yang memenuhi badannya. Ya.. hari ini Harry dihukum oleh Vernon karena menghancurkan beberapa pekerjaan rumah. Tentu saja dengan suasana hati yang hancur seperti ini siapapun akan menghancurkan pekerjaannya, Harry takkan focus mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

'Why.. Why.. Sirius.. bukankah kau berjanji akan membawaku keluar dari sini? Sirius.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang?' tanpa sadar air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua manik mata indahnya. Bukankah Harry sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi saat ini Harry tak bisa menahannya, satu-satunya keluarga yang Harry punya sudah pergi. sekarang Harry sendiri lagi.

Teman? Bahkan mereka tak mengirim surat satupun. Dan sebenarnya Harry tahu jika keluarga Weasley menjadikannya teman karena uang saja, Harry tahu jika Ron menjadi temannya hanya karena menginginkan ketenaran saja. dan Ginny ingin menjadi .. sayang sekali bahwa Harry gay.. Harry tertawa kecil saat itu.. Molly dan Arthur pun hanya ingin menguras hartanya dengan mengunakan Ginny. Hanya Fred dan George yang mau berteman dengannya apa adanya dirinya. Bahkan meraka memihaknya dimanapun Harry akan berada. Dan Bill meski hanya bertemu sekali Harry tahu kalau Bill adalah seorang Death Eater,Harry meyadari hal itu saat awal tahun kelima saat ia pergi kerumah Sirius, Bill mampir kesana sebentar saat itu, kalian bingung bagaimana Harry bisa tahu. Harry tahu karena ia bisa merasakan sihir gelap yang sama dengan milik Prof. Snape. Sedikit sihir Voldemort yang bersemayam di tatto milik para Death tak menyangka jika Dumbledore dan keluarga Bill tak menyadari hal itu. sepertinya Voldemort sekarang sudah tak menpercayai Snape lagi. Charly dan Percy tak mau memihak siapapun mereka sudah asik dengan pekerjaan mereka. Charly dengan naganya dan Percy yang memihak kementrian.

Dan Harmione.. ah maksutku Granger. Harry tahu jika dia berteman dengannya hanya karena janji Dumbledore padanya. Yaitu pengetahuan yang akan Dumbledore berikan jika ia bisa selalu bersama Harry. Jika di hitung yang mau berteman dengan Harry hanya Luna, Naville dan si kembar Weasley. Bahkan Harry juga sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang bergabungnya Bill pada Dark Side.

Jika ditanya apakah Harry tertarik? Ya.. Harry tertarik dengan hal itu, mungkin mendukung Dark side lebih baik dari pada menjadi anjing peliharaan Light. Menjadi senjata Light, Harry sudah capek dengan hal itu.

Saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang sahabat-sahabatnya pada awal tahun kelima. Harry tak mau percaya hal itu, Harry berusaha kalau hal itu hanya bohong belaka. Bahwa itu tak benar, tapi Fred dan George mengakui jika keluarganya memang mendapat tawaran kekayaan dari Dumbledore. Dan Fred serta Geoge bahkan bisa meyakinkannya bahwa mereka berbeda mereka memihak Harry, dimanapun Harry berdiri. Bahkan jika itu Dark Side.

Saat menceritakan hal itu pada Bill.. hei apa aku lupa mengatakan jika Bill dan Harry sudah saling mengirim surat sejak pertengahan tahun kelima..?belum? ah maafkan aku. Saat Bill mendengar hal itu Bill semakin gencar mengajak Harry kepihak Dark.

Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi pada Godfathernya Harry marah pada Dark, Harry membuatnya kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya yang Harry miliki. Dumbledore bahkan tak menolongnya, ia pergi meninggalkannya sebelum penyerangan dikementrian terjadi.

Dumbledore..Harry tak percaya lagi padanya.. sekarang Harry akan menjadi pihak netral.. tak bersama Light maupun Dark. Tapi jika ada yang bisa meyakinkannya untuk masuk kesalah satu, maka Harry akan masuk. Mudah bukan.

"Aku benci mereka.. Benci.."

Benci

Benci

Benci

Tanpa Harry sadari pintu kamar itu terbuka menunjukkan wajah Vernon yang tersenyum sadis. Apa pamannya akan menhajarnya lagi. Tapi kenapa malam-malam seperti ini?

"Boy.." seringai terpampang diwajah bulat pamannya. Vernon berjalan mendekati Harry membawa sebuah ikat pinggang yang Harry yakin akan dijadikannya cambuk.

"P-pa-man" gumam Harry lirih, satu cambukan bersemayam ditubuhnya. Harry yang semula terduduk diranjang sekarang terbaring lemah disana.

Vernon mendekatinya mencengkram kedua tangan Harry di atas kepala Harry lalu menindih tubuh kecil itu. "Boy.. kau tahu jika aku membencimu.. tapi.. tubuhmu terlalu mengiurkan untuk dibiarkan saja.. akan menyenangkan melihat penisku yang tertanam di lubangmu,yang kuyakin sempit itu" ujar Vernon seduktif. Harry mencoba menbebaskan dirinya, tapi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.. ia tak bisa, tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan sakit.

"Pa-man.. kumohon lepaskan aku" pinta Harry memelas, ia tak mau dinodai oleh pamannya itu, tapi Vernon tak menghiraukannya, satu tangannya yang menganggur menampar pipi Harry.

"Diam kau Boy.. apa kau ingin Bibimu tahu hal ini, ah dan Bibimu akan selalu memihakku. Kau ingat" Vernon merobek kaos yang digunakan Harry. Ia ingin berteriak tapi tangan Vernon sekarang membekap mulutnya.

'Tidak' pikir Harry. 'aku tak ingin ini, aku aku…No.. Muggle Bodoh.. No.. Jangan Menyentuhku..' kemarahan dan ketakutan menjadi satu, sihir Harry keluar mengelilinginya. Saat itu Vernon terlempar hingga menabrak dinding.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN FREAK" teriak Vernon. Yang pasti akan membangunkan Petunia dan Dudley. Harry saat ini sudah berdiri di lantai tubuhnya yang penuh luka sembuh dengan cepat. Matanya sekarang bersinar mengerikan, mirip dengan cahaya dari kutukan pembunuh.

"Jangan menyentuku" gumam Harry tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Vernon. "Jangan Menyentuhku"

"FREAK APA YANG KA-"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Petunia memasuki kamar itu masih dengan gaun tidurnya dibelakan Petunia terdapat Dudley. Saat Petunia memandang kearah Harry ia terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Petunia. Ia lalu menghampiri sang suami yang masih teduduk gemetar.

"Kalian Muggle bodoh, jangan pernah menyentuhku. Aku membenci kalian..Benci.. kalian tak pantas hidup.." ujar Harry. Dudley sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh orang tuanya sekarang "Aku benci kalian. Kalian… Mati."

Keluarga Dusley yang berniat keluar dari sana tertahan oleh sihir Harry. Tubuh mereka sekarang penuh sayatan, teriakan kesakitan mengalun indah ditelinga Harry. Dan dinding kamar sekarang berhiaskan coretan abstrak darah ketiga orang itu. dan akhirnya mereka mati. Harry tersenyum, menjilat darah mereka yang terciprat ke sudut bibirnya. Harry menikmatinya, menikmati saat teriakan paman, bibi dan sepupunya mengema ditelingannya. Harry sekarang seorang pembunuh bukan? Tapi Harry tak keberatan dengan hal itu.. ia menyukainya.. Mungkin sekarang Dark lebih baik untuknya.

"Tak kusangka jika pahlawan dunia sihir adalah orang yang haus darah hemm.." suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan saat Harry memandang tubuh para Dusley. Harry memandang sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu. "Kau tahu.. aku tak menyangka kita memiliki koneksi dipikiran kita" ujar sosok pria itu dengan menunjuk kepalanya.

Harry menyeringai kecil "Kau tak tahu? Itu sangat aneh.." ujar Harry santai. Lalu ia berjalan menuju almari mengambil kemeja Hijau kotak-kotak untuk menutupi darah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Hei jika tak segera keluar dari sini, auror dan ordo akan segera menemukanku dan mungkin menangkapmu.." ucap Harry.

"Brat, kau tahu, kau lebih indah saat tubuhmu bermandikan darah seperti tadi" aku Voldemort, ya.. pria itu adalah Voldemort. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu pergi melewati pintu sedikit menginjak mayat dibawahnya. Sepertinya ia tak perduli dengan mayat-mayat itu.

Voldemort mengikuti Harry yang menuruni tangga menuju sebuah gudang lalu membukanya dengan sihir tak bertongkat "Hemm.. itu mengejutkan melihat seorang anak yang bisa mengunakan sihir tak bertongkat."

Harry hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Tom..kau ingin membawaku pergi bukan?"

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Voldemort. Lalu Voldemort menyekik leher Harry dan memerangkapnya kearah tembok "dan ingat Brat.. jangan memanggilku nama itu lagi." Ucapnya berbahanya.

Harry hanya mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah Voldemort.. dan apa kau mau menolongku?" Tanya Harry.

"Menolongmu? Wow.. Boy-Who-Live meminta pertolongan pada musuhnya." Goda Voldemort.

"Ah.. terserah, bisakah kau buat tanda kegelapan di atas rumah ini" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin menutupi perbuatanmu? Lalu apa yang kudapat jika aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Ck.. Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan memberikannya"

.::termassssuk kematianmu?::. Tanya Voldemort dengan Parseltongue, ibu jarinya menyusuri pipi Harry. Harry sedikit mendesis senang dengan hal itu. ia juga tak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi .:: Apa kau terangsssang dengan Parssseltongue, Brat.." dengan berani Voldemort menjilat pipi kanan Harry. Harry memerah… Voldemort membelai bahunya seduktif.

.:: Yess..::. Desis Harry tanpa sadar. Voldemort melepas belaian tangannya pada Harry. Harry sedikit mendesah kecewa denga hal itu. dan Voldemort tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Auror dan Ordo sudah dekat kemari" ucap Voldemort. Harry membuka matanya memandang Voldemort. Lalu mereka keluar dari pintu belakang. "Morsmordre" ujar di atas rumah itu muncul tanda kegelapan "Oke.. Brat.. ayo kita pergi.. dan tepati janjimu" kata Voldemort mengulurkan tangannya. Harry pun menyambut tangan itu dan mereka berteleport sedikit jauh lalu berdisapparete kembali ke manor.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Voldemort? Kematianku?" Tanya Harry pada sosok didepannya. "jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah.. lagipula aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Kau ingin Mati Potter?"

"Aku tak ingin mati, tapi aku juga tak takut mati Voldemort. Bukankah gara-gara anak buahmu, membuatku kehilangan Godfather ku? So.. aku sekarang tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi"

"Bellatrix..?"

"Ya..Siapa lagi.. wanita gila yang ada dibarisanmu.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu Potter?"

"Teman?" Harry sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. "Aku tidak berteman dengan Granger dan Weasley jika itu yang kau maksud. Kecuali untuk si kembar dan Bill"

"Ah.. itu mengejutkanku.. kau tahu.."

"Ya.. bisa dimengerti"

"dan lagi Bill juga menceritakan ketertarikanmu pada Dark Side.. jadi kau mau bergabung denganku Potter?"

"Bergabung? Apa yang akan kudapat dengan bergabung denganmu Voldemort"

.:: SSoo Ssslytherin..::. Desis Voldemort.

"jika kau tahu sebenarnya topi seleksi sangat ingin memasukkanku ke Slytherin" aku Harry.

"Hahaha.. akan mengejutkan melihat seorang Potter di dalam Slytherin." Voldemort tertawa ringan. Harry tak pernah menyangka jika Voldemort sangat tampan, ia seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu sejak tahun keduanya.

"dan aku juga terkejut melihat kau yang tak seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu"

"hemm.. kau tahu Severus sangat bagus dengan pekerjaannya" Harry hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu apa kau ingin bergabung denganku Harry.. menjadi mata-mataku?" Tanya Voldemort.

"bukankah aku menjanjikan akan melakukan apapun yang kau katakan Voldemort? Kau lupa ?" Tanya Harry. Voldemort hanya menyeringai sadis. "Ah sekarang aku harus memanggilmu My Lord bukan?"

"itu sangat baik Potter.. tapi aku tak bisa menadaimu.. belum.. Dumbledore akan menyadarinya" ujar Voldemort. "jadi kau akan tinggal disini selamu sisa liburanmu Potter. Apa kau senang dengan itu"

"itu akan menjadi kehormatan untukku My Lord"

"kau akan membutuhkan Glamor, Potter" ucap Voldemort. "karena aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai muridku"

"Murid?" Tanya Harry tak percaya. "Saya merasa terhormat My Lord"

"Funny.." panggil Voldemort, lalu peri rumah kecil muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Master memanggil Funny Master.." Tanya sang peri rumah.

"Funny.. antar Harry ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai tiga" titah Voldemort.

"Yes.. Master…" Funny pun membungkuk rendah lalu memandang pemuda lain yang ada diruangan itu. "Sir Harry.. Funny akan mengantar Sir.. ke kamar.. mari ikut Funny Sir" ajak Funny. Harry tersenyum membalasnya.

"My Lord.. sangat mengejutkan jika anda memangilku dengan nama kecilku" Voldemort hanya menyeringai.

.:: Lalu apa kau lebihhh ssuka di panggil Bratt~..::. Tanya Voldemort. Harry mendesah senang saat mendengar Parseltongue. .:: Ssepertinya kau memang benar-benar terangssang dengan Parsseltongue..Brat..::. Harry bersemu merah.

"Saya pamit dulu My Lord" Harry kabur terlebuh dahulu sebelum Voldemort mengodanya lebih. "Ayo funny.."

.:: Good Night..Harry..::. Voldemort menyeringai.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Saat ini adalah pertemuan Death Eaters, Ball Room Riddle Manor dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam ada sebagian yang mengenakan topeng, juga ada yang tidak.

Para Death Eater tengah menunggu datangnya sang Dark Lord. bahkan para lingkaran dalam telah lengkap berbaris didepan singahsana sang Dark Lord. termasuk Severus yang jarang mengikuti pertemuan. Jika kalian bertanya tentang Bill, ia adalah anggota lingkaran luar. Dan Dark Lord tidak pernah memangilnya dengan nama aslinya. Voldemort memangil Bill dengan nama Wile Bleasly.

Ditambah hari ini akan ada anggota baru yang akan ditandai. Kalian mungkin tahu, siapa itu. ya mereka adalah Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott. Hei mereka anak dari Inner Cincle yang paling berpengaruh disana. Ingat?

Tapi jika kita mencari mereka di sana, di Ballroom yang ditempati para Death Eaters, kalian tak akan menemukannya. Draco dan Theo sekarang sedang menunggu diruang tunggu yang ada disamping Ballroom.

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

Voldemort memasuki Ballroom dengan mengunakan jubah hitamnya. Dibelakang Sang Death Lord berjalan sesosok pemuda jika dilihat dari tingginya. Ia mengunakan jubah hitam dan tudungnya serta topeng chrome yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik maka dapat dilihat iris mata berwarna hijau lembut. Dan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna pink menyungingkan seringai kejam.

Semua Death Eaters bersujud saat Voldemort berjalan menuju singgahsananya dengan angkuhnya. Dan sang pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum sadis saja.

"para pengikutku.. berdirilah.." titah sang Dark Lord. Semua Death Eater sangat penasaran dengan sosok hitam yang berdiri disamping Tuan mereka. "Sebelum kita mulai pertemuan ini.. aku akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian.."

Death eater mendengarkan dengan seksama, ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu. pemuda yang bisa mengambil perhatian Lord mereka. "Dia Adrian Schneider.. dia adalah muridku.." Jelas Voldemort. Para Death eater memandang sosok yang sekarang mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Yang mereka lihat adalah topeng Chrome yang hanya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Surai pirang kecoklatan yang sedikit terlihat. Dan mata nya yang berwarna hijau lembut jika kau memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Ditambah senyum sadis yang terpasang di wajah itu.

Para Death saling berbisik, mereka bertanya-tanya bagaimana Dark Lord bisa mengambil seorang Murid. "Aku ingin kalian memperlakukannya dengan hormat.. sama seperti kalian hormat padaku.."

"Yes My Lord.."

**.**

**-= Yuki Jeje =-**

**.**

**..TBC..**

**Author Note :**

Kyaaa.. jangan Hajar Yuki… #lindungin kepala

Bukan maksut Yuki nulis ni fic.

Tp jari Yuki #jaduakk

*mana ada*

Dan buat Fic Yuki yang satunya..

Tenang masih lanjut kok tp akan lama.. hahaha,,

Soalnya.. maklum orang sibuk gitu #dzingg #dihajar

Dan gimana menurut kalian masih dengan Tema yang sama dengan Fic HP yang pertama Yuki yaitu DARK!HARRY hahaha…

Ini akan menyenangkan…

Jadi Yuki mohon kritik sarannya ya…

Ni cerita lanjutin pa ngak..?

Menurut kalian gimana?

Review ne…^^


End file.
